


How To Drag Your Angel Out Of Bed

by LucidDreaming



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Grumpy Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidDreaming/pseuds/LucidDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was the angel of the lord, a fierce warrior who broke the rules more than he followed them. And it was near damn impossible to get him out of bed.</p>
<p>Good thing Dean has (sorta) a plan</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Drag Your Angel Out Of Bed

Castiel was an angel of the Lord. He fought countless wars, disobeyed rules and saved those he saw worthy. Heaven sent an entire garrison to hell and only Castiel survived. Castiel grabbed Dean and raised him from perdition. Castiel who went against Lucifer when he was powerless, Castiel who started a civil war in heaven, Castiel who survived leviathans and countless death. Castiel was _stubborn._

And it was near damn impossible to get the angel out of bed.

Dean woke up snuggled up against Cas, as usual, who’d stole the comforter and blankets, as usual.Dean got used to it after the first a couple of times, espeacially when he realised that the angel just liked warmth and that he himself kinda liked having an exscuse to be closer to him. So yeah, mornings where he woke up warm because he was hugging an angel became a thing pretty fast.

He watched Cas, or what he could see of Cas the damn blankets covered almost all of him and Dean never understood just why he was a blanket hoarder. The angel was breathing slowly and rhytmicly next to Dean and it was then did he started coming up with a battle plan.

_Step 1: Disturb him until he moves._

He poked Cas’ cheek and and tugged at the comforters. The angel’s response was to pull warmth closer to himself and from what Dean could see moving under all that blanket, he’d also pulled his legs to himself as well.

_Step 2: Talk to him._

“C’mon Cas.” He said with a low voice. “It’s morning, sun is shining and birds are singing.”

Cas just pulled the blanket closer to him. Dean rolled his eyes and hugged the angel.

_Step 3: Lure him out._

Dean kissed Cas’ cheek and gently pulled the blanket off, giving himself a nice view of Cas’ face and neck. He moved on kissing him slowly, following his jawline and then back to his ear and down to his neck. When Cas tilted his head to give Dean more space, Dean smirked to himself, _greedy._

So Dean went on kissing his angel, slowly. Down his neck and to his collar bones, back up to his jawline and then down to collar bones again. His right hand was moving on Cas’ chest, subtly removing the blankets off of him.

_Step 3: Tempt him._

“Y’know.” He muttered between kisses, Cas’ breathing had changed it’s rhytm and it meant that Dean was winning this. “Sam wakes up before us so… there is coffee ready.”

This was the tricky part and it all depended on just how awake Cas was. If he was too sleepy, he would just go back to sleep and make Dean work for another hour to get him out of bed. If he was too awake, he would sense Dean’s true motives and turn things around, which would also end up with Dean working for another hour to get out of bed. It was really hard to find that thin line between awake and sleepy to trick Cas.

Dean’s lips were still on Cas’ jaw, patiently waiting for Cas to give some sort of answer. His eyes finally parted and dazed blue eyes looked at Dean. He looked adorable when he was sleepy –something Dean would never ever admit out-loud…yet- and Dean was doing his damned best to keep himself from kissing Cas hard right there.

“Walk to the kitchen and you can even rest there while I get your coffee ready.” Dean added sweetly. When Cas groaned and muttered something in a language he couldn’t understand, Dean knew he’d won.

“C’mon buddy.” He said, pulling Cas’ arms as he sat up. “We got coffee’s to-damnit!”

Before Dean could even process it, he was pinned under Cas, who looked positively grumpier. He’d narrowed his eyes and held Dean’s wrists with iron grip. Dean wasn’t sure if he was going to get murdered or kissed or both, so he held his tongue and waited.

Cas kissed him instead of killing him. It was sloppy because Cas was sleepy but it was still a damn good kiss, so Dean kissed him back. And he would have held Cas’ head if the angel wasn’t holding him down and yeah, that was more than annoying. But then again, Cas was more than annoyed to be woken up.

When Cas broke the kiss, Dean expected him to say something, or atleast make some noise. But instead, the angel flopped down on him and pulled the blankets back on them. Dean grunted with the weight –sure Cas actually weighted like a normal dude would when he wanted to but that normal dude was heavy as well- and tried to push the angel off of him but failed.

“Is this your revenge?” he sighed.

“Shut up.”

Dean rolled his eyes and after a heartbeat, he put his arms around Cas tightly and listened the sleeping angel breathe in and out calmly.

There is a simple trick to get your angel out of bed on mornings. The problem is that Dean hasn’t figured it out yet.


End file.
